Welcome to Stranger Tides
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: "Yo ho.. Yo ho.. a piwates life for ye.." He cackled, smashing the other upside the head and locking the cell door tight. "Yer mine Tusspot." Captured by a disgusting pirate, rescued and abused.. Can he find his happy endin' in a two-eyed Captain?
1. Bewarned, yer Mine

Stu sat in his room, looking out his window longingly. He sighed, turning and laying down on his bed. His mother had told him not to go outside when she wasn't home, which she hardly ever was, leaving the bored boy alone in a house with nothing to do. _Wot's the point in being wrich when yew still 'ave nufin' to do?_ He mused inwardly, crossing his arms beneath his head.

Screams and loud noises from the town below drifted in the bluenette's window, startling him from his thoughts and warning him that something terrible was happening.

He rolled off his bed in shock, landing on his bum with a thud. The young man didn't give it a thought as he rushed back to the window and stared out it. Something was happening down by the port, something big, but he was too far off to see. Then something caught his eye. Large black sails attached ot rickety old ships in the harbor. His throat choked shut as he realized what was happening. _Piwates,_ he thought, running out of his room and to the front door.

"Master Tusspot!" A grainy voice called, footsteps silent as they caught up to the running blue-haired man. "Master Tusspot! You are not allowed to leave the castle!" The maid called, her purple hair brushing against her nose. "Please sir! It is not safe!" A hand grasped the others shoulder, the pale digits digging into his arm.

"B-but Mum's down the'e! Ah- ah gotta make su'e she's ok!" He jerked his arm from her grasp and continued to hurry down the path. He'd lost his dad to a raid when he was younger; sowing the seeds for a natural fear and hatred of pirates. He was going to make sure they didn't take his mum from him too.

"Master!" The maid called after him, quickly losing sight of the other. "Damn." She rushed back inside.

Quickly, the view of the town came; smoke billowing from buildings, patrons and home owners running about in a flurry of panic, gathering as much of their keeps as they could as pirates rampaged about; swinging swords against people's necks, capturing children and stealing everything in their black, grimy sight.

Stuart felt his throat choke up again as his lungs filled with smoke. His watery eyes shot back and forth as he frantically searched for any sign of Madam Rachel. He skid around a corner, his feet slipping right out from under him as he landed hard on his side.

"Ouch.." He muttered along with a quiet curse that trailed off as he realized there was a pair of large, black, muddy boots right in front of him. His wide eyes, a glimmering and beautiful green, trailed up the the hideous face of a pirate.

"Well, 'ell, well. What we have 'ere?" One of the black boots came to thud against Stuart's leg, a small cackle leaving pale and cracked lips.

As the bluenette's gaze traveled upwards, pale, sagging skin was revealed. Eyes, a lit with a disgusting hatred for the villagers was blocked by hair of a horrendous shade of blue and a bright pink mask, covering his eyes but showing his rotten, yellow teeth. A big blue bow-tie was the last thing Stuart notice before a kick to the head had his vision blurring and a gravely voice spoke against his ears.

"Yer gunna' be a pretty 'ne to destroy, aren't ye?"

Stu let out a groan, finding the first thing he was aware of was a massive headache. He subconsciously curled into a ball, his large hands shakily clutching at the sides of his head in an attempt to stop the pulsing pain. When, at last, he found himself conscious enough to move, he shakily sat up and looked around; one hand still tangled in his hair and tugging on it in a pained way. He shuddered, realizing he was in a cage, alone, in a dark, musty smelling room. His large green eyes drifted over to the cage beside his, packed full of other people. "W-wot tha'?"

A small gasp, and pale, withered hands reached through the rusted bars. "Yer next! Yer next!" They screamed, the faces meshed together as their eyes held no life, having long ago been captured and held in the cell to rot, never to be saved.

"Look!" A voice called, a smirk sounding in his snarky tone. "Yer all alone. See? You'll be next. You'll never make it out alive, pretty boy!" A cackle was muted against the bodies, Stuart's eyes widening in fear. "Not after 'e's done wif yew."

The thin, trembling man stared at the cage with a disbelieving whimper. "W-wot? B-b-but whe'e a'e we?" He pressed himself against the cold bars of his cage, his gaze shooting around the room frantically.

A face was pressed between two bars, pale skin, sunken and grave was attached to old, withered bones and dark, lifeless eyes. "Cap'ain Wurzel, middle of 'he ocean most likely. Yer never," he turned his head, coughing, his voice hoarse, "gunna make it out alive boy; yer his priso'er now."

He felt hopeless, frightened tears rising in his eyes. If only he'd listened to Cyborg and gone back inside. "W-wot? Th-tha piwate got me?" He whimpered, visions of what had happened to his father flashing through his mind and leaving him with a knot in the bottom of his stomach.

"Shut up! All of yew!" A voice bellowed, boots stomping against the stairs as a bright light shone from the door above their heads. "All of yew be quiet, yew ingrates!" The voice grumbled, keys jingling as his face was hidden by the shadows, quickly unlocking the quacking bluenette's door. "Yew! Get out! C'me on!"

As he left the confines of his cell the ghastly figure jerked him up by his shirt. Their face, though mostly hidden in the shadows, had a large, rather sick looking smirk on it. They let out a cruel cackle then turned, dragging the boy behind them as they made thier way up the steps.

He struggled against his shirt, panic flooding his senses as he looked at the amused faces of the other people. He whimpered, grabbing at his head as it knocked against one of the steps, making his headache come back with a vengeance. The curled up, trying to hide in himself as the ugly man dragged him across the splintered deck.

Bright sunlight filtered through his lids, voices carrying against the sound of crashing waves, a seagulls fluttering against the wind. The smell of salt water wafted through the air, the heavy thudding of boots reverberating against Stuart's skull as the voices on deck grew louder.

The voices and stomping didn't help his headache in the least, only proving to worsen it. He hid his head between his knees, hands pressed over his ears in an attempt to stop the noise. He felt a particularly loose board on the deck snag his shirt, tearing it and leaving a small cut on his arm. He whimpered pitifully, trying to disappear into himself.

"Well wut do we 'ave 'ere." A voice grumbled, a kicking resonating against Stuart's side. "Open yer eyes! Let's see ze pretty face 'ur 'aptain 'as picked!" The gruff voice shouted, a dark laugh leaving his lips as water was dumped over Stuart's body, the barrel being chucked against his back. "C'me on!"

He yelped and whimpered like a hurt dog, hesitantly raising his pale face, tear-filled green eyes peering out from beneath messy blue hair. He was still trembling terribly, afraid to know what was going to happen.

"Aww, look at 'he cute little villager 'he 'aptain picked up!" he cackled, lifting his booted foot to smash it against Stuart's stomach. Cackles rang through the deck, the boat swaying as waves crashed against it's side. The deck silenced. "What are yew all doing?" The voice rang, shaking Stuart to his bones.

"Get up." he commanded, smacking Stuart across the head with his dirt grimed boot. "**Get up!**"

The whip-thin man let out a small cry, clutching at his head and forcing himself into a sitting position. He looked up at the Captain, lip now split and dripping blood down his beautifully pale skin and dripping into his lap. He let out a small pitiful noise, wondering vaguely if he was the pirate that'd killed his father.

"Yer cute, rich boy." The Captain murmured, grabbing his collar of his shirt around his neck and jerking him to eye level, several feet above the ground. The Captain's eyes were lit afire with something that had Stuart's stomach churning in disgust. "Let's go have some fun.." his breath was rancid, brushing against Stuart's lips. "Shall we?" He turned, dragging the other behind him.

He jerked at his shirt, half of his telling to slip out of it and the other half worried about how badly he would get beaten if he did. He felt ill and nearly wretched as he was dragged along behind the hideous captain. In a high-pitched whimper, Stu called, "p-puwease lemme go! A-ah'll pay yew woteva' tha cos'! M-My mum is wrich, sh-she c'n pay! Pwease!" He begged desperately.

A short, blunt laugh had Stuart pushed against a musty bed, dust rising against his frame as springs groaned in protest to the weight as the disgusting, peutride Captain loomed over him. "I'mma make you scream, and "mommy" 'an't do anyfing abou' it."

Tears flooded down the frantic boys face as he struggled against the captain's hands, letting out noises of protest. "L-lemme go! Pwease! J-jus' lemme go 'n ah'll do woteva' yew wont! J-jus pwease, n-not 'is!" He choked on his sobs, coughing loudly.

"What'eva I 'ant? Eh?" The Captain smirked, chucking his dark black cloak off to the side, the weight of it thudding against the wall. He leaned down, whispering against the other ear, the smirk heard in his voice. "I'll hold ye to 'hat." He bit down agonizingly, teeth ripping past flesh against Stuart's neck, blood dripping from between his yellow, grimy teeth.

He let out a shriek, struggling to get away as the blood trickled down his collar bone. "G-git off! 'at 'urts! S-stop eet!" Stuart jerked and pulled, though his squirming only proved to rip his skin further as it was still held tightly between Wurzel's teeth.

Stuart's shirt was quickly ripped off, the fabric tearing against his pale skin, bruising quickly. Wurzel continually to bite down against the others skin, pinching and twisting, smirking at the others scream of pain. As Stuart's pants came off, Wurzel let out a small sound of approval, of pleasure.

"_CAPTAIN!_" The crew called out.

The trembling, sobbing boy thanked God for the timing, his breath now coming in such short, pained gasps that it could hardly be considered breathing at all. He choked over his over his own breaths as he watched the wretched man through his tear-blurred eyes.

The Captain growled, smashing his lips against the other; biting down roughly against Stuart's lips. His breath had bile rising in Stuart's throat as the other growled one, demeaning word that would haunt the other for years to come.

"_Mine._"

* * *

><p>o-o<p>

**So! 'Ello! Welcome to this new little beauty here 'Welcome to Stranger Tides.' This was the first time I've actually rp'ed "MudznD" as me and Psyco call it. So, forgive me if they are OOC.**

**We kinda' just let them be after a while, made it sort of a cute and fluffy fic as we are still trying to "test each-other out", but you can expect a lot more new fanfictions coming from the wonderful world of GoRiLLaz!**

**Feel free to check me and Psyco out at:**

**Me: pandas-and-pocky(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**Psyco (2D) -'cept she's my Muds- at PsycoChic4Eva(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**Fank yew~!**

**-AMLF**

_**It only takes 30 seconds to leave a review that will make me smile for the whole day. :heart:**_


	2. Time 'o play

He turned, grabbing his coat and chucking it on over his shoulders, slinging his sword against his hips. "Don't move." He grumbled, slamming the door shut and stalking up the stairs, adjusting his bright pink mask and chucking aside his bow-tie. "Time 'o play."

Stuart immediatley curled into a tight ball, his lips feeling as though they'd nearly been ripped off. His body shook violently with sobs as he tried to slow the bleeding with shaky hands. He coughed hoarsly, his throat raw from begging and screaming. He wiped at his eyes with blood soaked fingers, smearing the crimson liquid across his cheeks.

Screams and the sound of clashing metal rang for moments.. or was it hours? Stuart didn't know, but as blood clouded his vision, he heard footsteps pounding against the stairs. With a creak, the door opened, bright white eyes noticing the shaking, huddled figure on the bed. " 'ey man.. calm down.. you ok?" He spoke softly, approaching quietly. Was it a kid or somethin'?

He whimpered hoarsly, causing a coughing fit as the boy curled more into himself. Stu, upon hearing the kind voice, very shakily lifted his head and looked at the man. His lips were bloody with skin hanging off here and there, his head covered in buises; a mixture of tears and blood gathered beneath his eyes and a fresh bite mark stood out on his neck. He parted his lips to say something, instead letting out a high-pitched sob and curling back up.

"W-Woah-! Hey man, calm down." The wide set man mumbled quietly, rushing over and kneeling beside the bed. "You're 'eally beat up.. hey.. is your eye ok?" he grumbled, gently assessing the pale boys wounds, but not missing the gaping black hole where, he guessed, a beautiful, gem-like green eye once shone.

Stu let out a meek noise, tentatively brushing a trembling hand across his fractured eye and cringing visibly. He let out a choking sob, coughing and looking at up the man with a trembling hand reaching towards him. "P-pwease.." The young man managed to croak. "T-take me.. a-a-away... fwom 'im..." He made an attempt to come closer, the simple action showering him with pain.

Russell rushed forward, catching Stuart in a pair of strong, muscled arms. "W-Woah there! Just hang on!" He rushed to whisper, his thoughts drifting to the battered and bruised body in his arms. D'mn, this guy is 'eally beat 'p. he grumbled inwardly as he slung Stuart in his arms, gently of his bleeding and aching wounds. "**'APTAIN!**" He hollered as the captive began to sway, eyes drifting close. Silence rang on the deck.

The thin man let out a rough cough that left his lips dotted with blood, whimpering and snuggling back into the arms that held him with a sob. His eyes, still filled with quickly falling tears, could catch a few hints of his savior as he felt the large man hurry down the hall.

Silence rang throughout the deck as Russell clomped up the stairs,shoving the door open with his shoulder. "'aptain! Captain!"

"Wut?" A voice called, ringing against the sea that had Stuart's heart stopping in his chest. Boots stomped down the stairs from leaning against the mast, coming down to the port of the boat.

With all the energy the trembling, sobbing, beaten boy could muster, he turned his head and blinked his tears from his eyes. The effort it took caused excruciating pain, giving him only a second long glance before falling limp in the large pirate's arms.

The last thing in his mind before it all turned back was a olive green blur accompanied by two smaller red and black ones. That simple image was enough to comfort him in his deep rest.

"Ugh, 'ightweight." The Captain grumbled, smacking a hand against his dirt grimed face. "Get 'em to 'he ship." He mumbled, rolling his discoloured eyes and stalking to the planks that connected their ships. "KILL 'HE CREW!"

The pirates clashed violently; blood staining the musty wooden decks and bodies littering the water around the ships. Once the pirates had finished their Captain's command they moved back to their own ship triumphantly. All the noise didn't so much as phase the unconcious young man as he remained just as limp and unresponsive.

Voices spoke hazily, rushing in Stuart's ears.

"'here 'hould 'e p't 'im?"

"'apt'in's 'uar'ers."

The sound of a door creaking and the thudding of boots against stairs seeped into his mind as soft sheets caressed his back.

Something warm and solid ghosted through Stuart's hair.

His face twitched slightly as he was suddenly bathed in pain and warmth. The voices became a bit more easily heard and he listened to keep his mind off of the paralysing pain.

A small, gruff sigh wafted through the air, the fingers leaving Stuart's hair. "'lean 'em up.." the voice mumbled, a rickety door slamming shut.

Sun tittered in through the void of windows, water sloshing against the sides of the ship as it rocked and swayed to the tides. Sheets rustled and voices called out, muffled under the wooden floors.

Stu felt himself bathed in the sun's warmth, his eyelashes fluttering slightly as he came to. The pain seemed significantly less then his last crude awakening, which pleased the dazed and sleepy boy. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a groan. "Oi... meh 'ead... 'n meh 'ands... 'n tha wrest o' me..."

A thud, the sound of a hollered scream, and the boat tipped, veering to the left, causing Stuart to topple clumsily out of the sheets; mangling his already bruised- destroyed- body.

He let out a mixture of a yelp and a pained screech as he curled up into a shivering ball of pain. After a moment Stu managed to unfold, looking around in a dazed manner. He wasn't sure where he was or where the people were that he'd heard the last time, though his curiosity of what lay behind the door that was a few feet away got the better of him and he struggled ot his feet.

His eyes, one feeling incredibly sore while the other only vaguely stung, trailed down to his body as he realized he was wearing something he wasn't used to. It was a rugged, torn up tunic with patches and stains littering it. The shredded edge hung about half way down his thigh and he vaguely wondered how it'd managed to get so incredibly gross.

_Oh yeh,_ he thought. _Piwates.._

"Get ye scallywags off 'he 'loor! Bac' to 'he 'unks for you!" A voice hollered, the tone gruff and muted as if the persons nose was jammed with marbles of some sort. Splinters dug in against Stuart's skin as he climbed the rickety stairs, the ship swaying and creaking as he approached the lopsided, black soot covered door.

He swallowed a pained noise as he lost his footing and fell against a wall; bumping his tender wounds on the rotted wood. Regaining his balance quickly, Stu managed gently pushed the door. It didn't budge. He gave it a more insistent shove and it squeaked open, the bluenette stumbling forward.

Stuart's eyes, one still a glittering green and the other now a deep, dark black pit, grazed across the decks of another pirate ship and its crew. He turned, sheilding his eyes from the sun as he did so.

His breath caught in his throat as his gaze came to rest on the apparent Captain of the ship; unable to stop a few rampant butterflies as they flittered about in his stomach.

A few moments passed before discoloured eyes met discoloured, pained eyes. "'ell.. look 'ho's awake.. RUSSEL!" The green-skinned man turned and screamed, his black hair sliding into his eyes.

The younger shrunk back immediately as he yelled, his natural fear of pirates still strong even if they'd saved him from certain defilement. Stu, his gaze shooting to the ground as though being scolded, couldn't help but send the Captain another look. He seemed so.. surreal; shadowed against the sun with that strong, dominating stance and those cold yet curious eyes.

The butterflies in his stomach, which had been thrashing wildly as their eyes made contact, died down a bit as his gaze drifted along the planks. His body was aching -dully though it may be-, making him feel weaker then usual. He placed a hand on his forehead and glanced around for this 'Russel', who was apparently coming to see him.

"Take car' o' 'his.. priso'er. 'lean 'is wounds 'p!" The Captain called, allowing his eyes to linger against the bluenette's figure for a moment too long before he turned and walked back to the mast, grabbing a rope and slinging himself up. "Cast 'hem sails!" He called as Russell stood in front of the other, blocking his sun-light view as he motioned to bring him below.

Stu practically had to tear his eyes away from the captain as he looked up at the rather frightening pirate looming over him. The young man swallowed with a whimper, quickly doing as he was told and stumbling his way down to where he'd originally woken up.

"S-so.." He coughed slightly, his throat raw with his earlier screaming. "Yew'e... R-russel, wright?" The boy kept his voice hushed and his head lowered as he slowly swung his thin legs back and forth in a nervous manner.

"Man, 'ou look 'orse for wears, dude." Russell mumbled as he shuffled around getting supplies for the battered and bruised "prisoner."

He nodded weakly, his eyes transfixed on his slowly swinging pale legs as he tried to not think about where the large assortment of bruises and cuts had come from.

"So, what's yer name, lad?" The black man mumbled as he came to sit on the bed next to the other, the bed tipping slightly with his added weight.

Stu instinctively shied away, giving him a rather fearful and apologetic look. "S-stua't Tussp-pot, si'.." He whimpered quietly.

Russell gave him a complacent look, gently touching his cheek with a small cotton swab. "Nice name Stu-Pots." He mumbled softly.

"Fanks.. Mista' Russel..si'.." He winced as the small fluffy object touched his cheek, his words fitting out quietly between cringes.

"G-Geez, sorry man." He grumbled, his white eyes watching the others movements. "I'm gunna need you to take your shirt off, some of 'hese 'ounds run deep."

"S'okay.. and, uhm.. awright." Stu pulled off the ratty tunic, folding it and setting it beside him on the bed. He glanced down, swallowing hard when he realized just how horrible he looked. His entire body was now exposed other then his underwear, which were stained with blood and torn slightly in places. "Wow..." He breathed, blinking a few times as though not sure this was his own body.

Russell felt bile rise in his throat at the deep, penetrating wounds that accented Stuart's body. Finger marks were bruised against his arm and neck, long gashes ran from his neck to his navel, and nail marks dipped into the crevices of his skin; bite marks following in their wake.

A few involuntary tears glimmered in Stuart's eyes as he gazed down at his own body as though in a dream. The shock seemed to numb it all to hardly a dull sting.

"I-I'm.. so 'orry man.." Russell mumbled, keeping his eyes low as he gently cleaned and bandaged the gruesome wounds, making sure to clean them thoroughly.

"Yew done in 'here you 'ullards?"

Stu jumped at the sudden yelling, instinctively curling up in a ball and looking over at the door from behind his bangs.

"W-Woah! I am so 'orry man!" Russell called, placing a gentle hand against the quaking boy's shoulder. "_MURDOC!_ You cracka'ass! Yer scarin' him!" Russell growled, throwing a heavy pillow at the thick, wooden door.

Stu swallowed thickly, his body trembling slightly as he waited to see the deranged pink-masked pirate come stomping in. He felt choked up and paranoid, but found no way around it, so he took comfort in the only place he could and huddled up against Russel's side fearfully.

Russell wrapped an arm around the violently shaking boy, gently rubbing his fingers against the others shoulder. "Shh.. Stu."

"What's got 'im in a 'unch?" Murdoc grumbled, rolling his discoloured eyes as he stomped into the room, slamming the door shut with a loud 'bang.' His eyes avoiding the others.

The younger man, upon seeing who it was, relaxed almost completely, letting out a near-silent sigh and sitting up slightly. He looked down at his bandages in a nervous way, tracing a finger along one and mistakenly over the cut it was hiding. He winced, quickly putting his hand back at his side but not raising his gaze.

Murdoc let his eyes drift over Stuart's; his coal black heart pounding in his muscled chest. "So, 'e speak 'et?" He mumbled, licking his lips, his pointed tongue poking out of his mouth and sliding back in.

Stuart nodded slightly, feeling the other's eyes one him and fighting viciously as a blush tried to creep across his face- though in truth he had no idea if it helped to stop it at all. "M-Meh name is Stua't Tusspot, si'.." He said quietly, peeking up at the older through his blue bangs.

"'eave us." Murdoc grumbled, his eyes never leaving the others beautiful green and black eyes. "Stu Pot, eh? 'ell, 'ell, well." He smirked, his rotted teeth pushed through his lips in a grimace. "Welcome to me ship, yew prion'er.

He shivered slightly, meeting his gaze shakily. "P-pwisone'?" He asked hesitantly, a sudden blush coming over his face as he noticed the tunic beside him on the bed and realized he was still in only his underwear. He quickly pulled it on, standing on his knees as he pulled it down to mid-thigh.

Murdoc smirked, licking his lips predatory. "So, 'tu is it? What 'appened to 'ou?" He grumbled, flopping in a chair against the wall and kicking his feet up onto the bed, adjusting his long red cloak.

Stu kept his head lowered but his eyes didn't leave the older pirate for an instant. "W-well.. y-y'see, si'... the'e was 'is, u-uhm.. p-piwate..." He struggled to come up with the proper words to describe what'd happened without breaking down in tears again so he trailed off with a loud swallow and a slight shrug.

"'ell how did ye get captu'ed by ol' 'aptain 'Urzel?" He grumbled, tipping his hat down to block his eyes, clenching his fists shut as he thought of the bastard who was hopefully floating in the middle of the sea.

"'e-e attacked tha p-po't city whe'e ah lived..." The other explained quietly, pulling his knees to his chest as he tried to ignore the sickening feeling that was quickly growing in his stomach.

"'eakling." He growled, rolling his eyes and standing up, storming to the door and flinging it open. "RUSSEL! Take 'em to 'he 'ages." He grumbled, stalking out and moving to the cellar at the bottom of the ship. He'd have to drink away his problems with this little dullard.

Stu watched after him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open enough to show the gap in his teeth. He looked up at Russel meekly as the large man approached, asking, "w-wot in the wo'ld did ah do?"

Russell sighed softly, grabbing Stuart's elbow gently and leading him to the so-called "cages". "You were just you. Murdoc is.. 'nteresting fella."

His bare feet slapped a bit louder on the planks as he hurried along and clung to Russel's side. It was almost like having his father back... "S-so.. wot'll 'a-appen to me?" He squeaked, unsure of if he wanted the answer.

He ducked his head, letting loose a small exhale. "You'll stay in the cage. I'll 'ring ya' some 'ood and water 'ut 'hat's it." He looked down at the other with apologetic eyes. Stuart had gone through so much. He was going to have a talking with Murdoc.

The young man nodded, looking at the bars that would be his only companion for a while and gulped. When Russel stopped in front of one in particular, Stu went right ahead in. There really wasn't any point in putting up a fight as he would surely lose and he was too sore to do anything like that anyway. He sat down near one of the back corners, shrugging at Russel, who stood solemnly watching him.

"Can' be too bad.. yeh?" He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and leaned back against the rotten wall with his eyes closed.

Russel let the bars clang shut, the lock falling into place. "Sorry 'ittle man. No sun, no'ffin." He shook his head, smiling loosely before his white eyes and wide shoulders turned and stomped up the stairs.

Stu didn't actually find it that terribly unliveable. It was a rather nice temperature, the floors were less splintered as they didn't have constant boots tromping across them and the gentle swaying seemed quite lulling. The only offsets were the smell and the bars. Of course, because his eyes were closed, Stu only had to deal with the stench of rotting wood. He curled up and pressed his back against the wall, letting out a long sigh that mingled with a groan and began to quietly doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>o-o<strong>

**Notice that there are a lot of capital letters? Sorry. xD**

**Oh! And if you can't understand anything they are saying, drop us a line (review, pm) and we'll tell ya!**

**Goodnight, Ja ne and au revoir~**

**-AMLF**

_**It only takes 30 seconds to leave a review that will make my whole week.**_


	3. A bw'oken luv

Banging against the bars had Stu shooting up from his place of rest. "'et up, Dullard." He hollered, throwing slosh in between the bars, the bowl clattering to the floor. A hunk of bread followed next, followed by a dirty and crusty bottle of water.

He looked up at the other with a certain sort of pitiful sadness mixed in with his shock and fear. He inched forward, carefully picking up the bread and nibbling on it. Again, Stuart's eyes didn't leave the older as he also grabbed the water bottle and moved back to his corner. "Fank yew, si'." He offered a very small, thankfully smile; the gap in his teeth shown clearly.

Murdoc froze, but only for a second, before scoffing and storming out. "'eah, wutever." This boy was going to be the death of him.

Stu watched after him, still eating his bread. It tasted rather old, but he didn't mind considering it could have been a lot worse. His smile still hung slightly on his face as he'd noticed the other's second-long pause. He wasn't sure exactly why, but it made him feel as though he was getting through to the older.

Murdoc tugged his hat down below his eyes, allowing the warm sun and drafting sea waves to brush against his skin. Stuart Pot.. he.. he was an interesting character. Someone who, Murdoc reasoned, he would love to figure out.

With a slight yawn, Stu shifted to the point of nearly laying down, his head and shoulders still against the ship's wall and the bread in his hand. He finished it and sipped the water, staring between his feet to the cage opposite his own. It was rather lonely down here and, as far as he could tell, he was alone. That though, in a way, comforted him. At least these pirates didn't seem cruel enough to keep people locked up down here for years at a time.

"Yo man," Russell spoke cheerfully, sashaying down the hall and coming to stand in front of Stuart's cage. "What's up my man? Gettin' lonely?"

The young man crawled up to the front part of the cage with a friendly smile. "'ello, mate." He chimed softly, still not speaking in a normal tone but obviously a lot calmer and more relaxed then before.

Russell smiled as he saw that most of Stuart's wounds had healed, as well as the other was slightly less shaky. He smiled inwardly; Murdoc had changed too. Over the past two months, Stuart rarely stayed inside the confines of his "prison", Murdoc always requesting the others presence, allowing Stuart to sleep in his bedroom, in his bed; but having him back in his "cage" before the other were awake. Most of the time.

"'ow a'e yew doin t'day, Russ?" The pale boy asked, grabbing onto the bars with his large hands and easily pulling himself to his feet. His strength had been returning and then some; which pleased him as well as his mates.

Russell smiled brightly, clapping the other on the shoulder none too gently. "Good, yew?" He held the food out for the other, allowing the bluenette to step back as the black man opened the cage and stepped in, plopping down on the floor that was littered with pillows and other belongings.

Stu sat down with him, the same gap-toothed smile on his pretty face. "Gewd, as always." He greatfully accepted his portion of the meal and ate it with a polite air about him. No matter how long he was around pirates, some habits just couldn't be broken.

"Fanks fo' tha lunch, Russ!" Stuart finished it and set his dishes on the floor closer to the large man.

Russell smiled softly. "No problemo, D'." He chirped. "Oh, 'aptain wants to see you at the soonest possible time." His voice was deep and gruff at the last few lines, the two having a hearty laugh at the lame impersonation. The air was light, their tones happy.

"Yeh, ok." Stu giggled a little more, straightening up and jokingly holding out a hand to the man that made him look like a small toothpick and offering to pull him to his feet. "Aw, c'mon, Russ! Ah fink ah got eet 'is time!" He laughed along with his friend.

Russell rolled his stark white eyes, casting the other a yellow, toothy grin. "Yeah, yeah. 'et's go." He drug the other out, the metal doors swaying open and close as Russell's shoes scuff against the worn wood; Stuart's feet bare.

Stu trotted along beside him, probably one of the happiest 'prisoners' any of the crew had ever known. He smiled as he joined the captain, hands clasped behind his back. "Afte'noon, Cap'ain!" He chimed brightly.

Murdoc cracked a small smirk, rolling his eyes. "Dulla'd.." he grumbled, allowing his hands to drift against the others as he lowered them to push them into his tattered pockets, his eyes surveying the crew. "'et's head inside shall we?"

The younger man's smile only brightened and he nodded. "Su'e!" He let his own gaze drift over the many hard working men then stop on Murdoc as they turned to go in.

As soon as the two were below deck and the door to the Captains' barracks quickly sealed shut, Murdoc had Stuart's chin in a tight, yet gentle, grip and their lips were pressed together in an uncharacteristically soft, passionate kiss.

Stu's long arms wrapped around the older as he eagerly returned the kiss. He'd started to get a bit worried when lunch had come and Murdoc was yet to call him out, so this came as a great relief.

His captain's hat slid down, covering his eyes as he moved his chapped lips against the others palpable ones. A small moan escaped his lips, his muscled arms looping around Stuart's waist. It had been too long since he had last kissed those lips.

Stuart loved the sensation of the rough, chapped lips on his own softer ones; the contrast yet perfection of the two together delighting him. He played with the part of Murdoc's hair in the back that wasn't covered by his hat, shivering as the other let out a moan. He pulled their two bodies closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Moving his lips against the shorter's ones, he backed Stuart up and allowed the other's knees to buckle against the bed. His rough hands traveled under his new, replaced shirt, loving the feeling of Stuart's silky smooth skin.

Stu shivered as the other's hands made their way beneath his shirt; his own tangled deeply in the older's hair, now beneath his hat. He parted his lips slightly, inviting Murdoc's snake-like tongue in.

Murdoc moaned quietly, pressing his tongue against the others as his nails racked against Stuart's sides.

The younger man made a few small, pleased coos into the kiss as he enjoyed the sensation of the other's claws. He pulled their bodies closer, on the verge of grinding against Murdoc.

Murdoc smirked wickedly, eyes a lit with a burning flame as he leaned down to nip at the others neck. He let out a small growl of pleasure, grinding his hips down against his captives.

Stu called out at the sudden pleasure, tugging at Murdoc's hair and moving his head away to give him more access.

Murdoc nipped and sucked at Stuart's neck, growling pleasurably at the marks that quickly blossomed against his pale neck. "Mm, yer se'y, dulla'd, yew know that?"

"Yew too~" He cooed in response, hsi face flushed as he felt the other nipping at his neck. He'd never questioned this routine; it'd started not long after he'd joined the captain and it all seemed so natural that he felt absolutely no hesitation or embarrassment about it. "Mm, yew tast' so 'ood Stu." Murdoc chuckled huskily, sucking at the others collarbone as he slid the shirt of his pale, thin shoulders.

"M-maybe," Stu started, shivering and making a small noise. "Y-yew should lighten up a l-lil bit on tha 'ickies.. R-russ is sta'tin t-ta notice." He let out a giggle at the feeling, still tugging lightly at Murdoc's hair.

Murdoc smirked, nipping at the others shoulder. "So? 'e needs to 'now 'ou're mind, luv."

Stu giggled again, his hands trailing down Murdoc's shirt then beneath his shirt. "Well ah hope 'e isn't plannin' on twyin ta pull anyfin' in tha first place, yeh?"

Murdoc leaned up, his eyes bright, starring into the bright green and black of his lover. He stroked his long, splintered nails through the others ragged hair. "If 'e is, it dun matter." He softly kissed his lips then let his head fall back on the bed again. "'n why not?" Stuart asked in a near-joking tone as he trailed his hands along Murdoc's sides beneath his shirt.

Murdoc purred, leaning into the touch. "Because he won' do it. He's just 'hat type a'guy."

"Well still, wot if 'e did?" Stu giggled slightly, pulling Murdoc down enough to trail a soft kiss along the bottom of his neck.

Murdoc let out a soft, pleased groan, the gruff sound reverberating off the walls. "'e won't 'o anyfing.." he moaned, racking his nails down the others side. "S-Stu.." The younger, delighted by his reaction, sucked a little harder up along the side of his neck and nibbling lightly on his earlobe. The Captain pressed himself fully against the other, reveling in the soft, pale skin of his captive- his lover- pressing against his own. He closed his discoloured eyes, losing himself to the pleasure that poured through his veins.

Stuart, letting out a few quiet moans, kissed back down to the bottom of his neck and niblling it gently. The younger lovingly continued for a few more seconds before accidentally biting down a bit too hard.

"Ack!" A smack resounding across the room, a pained yelp, and the thud of a body hitting the floor. Dead silence. A small sob. 'O-Oh 'o..'

Stu, taking a moment o register what had happened, quickly clutched his eyes and scrambled back from the bed. He stared up at Murdoc for a fearful second, tears glimmering in his eyes before he hurried to his feet and rushing out of the room.

"STUART!" Murdoc called, clambering out of the rickety old bed and falling to the mangy old floor. "Agh-! 'ammit! S-Stu!" His gruff voice called out, tone pleading, for once in his life. His hand slipped on his Captains' hat, causing him to smash to the floor. Oh no.. he thought. What.. had he just done.. when had he become so.. weak?

He hurried past the crew, for once more then happy to hurry down to his cell. He fell to his knees upon entering it, the planks scraping his exposed legs and leaving behidn a splinter or two. Stu jerked his blanket over himself, huddling up in a ball as he kept his hands over his stinging eye.

"S-Stu!" Murdoc screamed, wishing to Satan for the other to come back. "G-Goddamit!" He sagged against the floor, moving to smash his stupid, stupid brain against the wood-

"CAPTAIN! _ATTACK!_"

* * *

><p><strong>And done~ Haha wow.. we had a bit of a scare, thinkin' that Crow lost a whole chunk of our last few chapters. ^^'<strong>

**Oh well! Tis all fixed~ This whole thing is spaced out to be a whomping _12_ chapters! IDK if that was sarcastic or not..  
>Worked on some of the grammar and sh't people complained about (OTLJKJKJ xD) and now s'all good! (Hopefully!) Expect at least two more chapters tonight!<br>**

**-AMLF**

_**Reviews only take 30 seconds but they make our world. Fanks! **_


	4. Yer my pet

The younger, vaguely hearing his yells, cuddled closer to his knees and let a few hurt tears drip off his chin. It wasn't so much the pain in his eye as it was just who'd done it. A second later he heard the crew yelling something about an attack and froze up; peeking out from beneath his blanket and hoping no one came down here.

Booms, calls, cries and rocks of the ship pounded against the inside of Stuart's head as feet pounded against the stairs. Closer and closer they got to his cell. Closer. Almost there. "'ou see 'nything?"

His eyes shot open in the dark as he viciously fought down a sob. There were a few dark figures moving along towards him at an alarming rate. He made the mistake of drawing back further, his blanket rustling rather loudly.

"'ey." They whispered, slowly down to a stop as their heads shot over to the sound. "'ooks like we got 'urselves somethin'." A dark, gravely voice mumbled as it stomped its way over to Stuart. With a quick fling of his hand, the bars to Stuart's cage flew open, clanging against the other side with a loud bang as the figure stormed it, ripping everything to shreds to find the source of the noise. Stuart's heart pounded in his chest. 'M-Muh'doc..' He whimpered inwardly. The figure, a smirk, a gleam of the moonlight reflecting off his grimy face, stomped over to the huddle of shaking blankets, ripping them off and grabbing Stuart by his dark blue hair, with a cry of victory.

"L-lemme go!" He shrieked, one hand on his eye and the other clutching at the man's wrist. "Pumme d-down! Now!" Stu tried to sound tough and menacing but his pitiful high-pitched voice and teary face made it unbelievable to the point of the men laughing.

They dragged him, kicking and screaming, up the stairs, allowing Stuart's body to be smashed against the hard wood as they flung the door open, the bluenette's head colliding with the door jam as he was dragged into the bright, summer sun.

Stu found his consciousness wavering as he continued to struggle. He flung one arm over his eyes to hide from the sudden sunlight and used the other to scratch and pull violently at the man holding him. "Git offa me! L-Lemme GO!" Stu scratched harder this time, earning a knock on the head that had the boy close to out cold.

"Stuart!" A voice called, swords clashing, water swashing against the side of the ever-rocking boat.

"M-Mu'doc!" The bluenette called back, tears trailing down his cheeks. A flash of pink hair, and a wicked laugh, with a firm cracked to the back of the head, Stuart fell limp in his captor's arms.

The sun beat down violently, scuffed boots moving quickly as silver flashed in the bright sun, wave after wave sliding over the bow of the ship. The sails flapped in the wind as sweat trickled down the pirates foreheads. Cannon after cannon went off against the two ships, side by side, all the while, Stuart was shoved into a small, cramped room, locked away.

Wurzel turned as he heard the younger captain give an enraged shout of, "GIVE 'IM BACK!"

"'e's min now, yew cretin!" The pink-masked man sneered.

"Look 'o's talkin, yew jackarse!" Murdoc growled hostilely, sending Wurzel the worst death-glare the pirate had ever received; which amused him greatly.

"Aw, did tha big bad piwate steal the little faggot's play fin?" Captain Wurzel offered a sick, rotted smile of triumph as the other's glare only increased.

With a lunge forward, Murdoc swung a fisted hand, trying to land a punch against Wurzel's pale, wrinkly face. "'ive 'im back! Or I'll kill 'ou!" He hollered, his splintered nails digging into his palm as a kick was landed against his uncovered stomach.

"'aven' yew been twryin ta do 'at all along? 'n yew see 'ow fa' 'at's gotten yew!" Wurzel gave a cruel, spiteful laugh as he knocked the younger up-side the head with the flat edge of his sword- enjoying watching him suffer too much to actually kill him right then and there.

Stu let out a small groan as he blinked a few times, sitting up slightly. The first thought in his mind was- Why do ah keep endin' up in 'ese so'ts of situations? The second being- wonde' whe'e tha 'ell ah am.. He reached back and tentatively touched his head, yelping at how tender it was. Just as he began to survey his surroundings something smashed loudly against the door.

A flash of rotten yellow and a pair of glowing eyes was the first thing Stuart saw as the door swung open slowly, inch by inch revealed as the creak of the hinges echoed through the room. The smile widened, a low cackle coming from the doorway.

"..no.." He choked as he scrambled back against the walla she stared up at the pirate in terror. He couldn't see much, but after meeting someone like him it wasn't hard to identify his ugly mug..

A cackle had the figure walking into the room, bathed in the light of the moon as he began to shed his clothes. A heavy duster, a flimsy shirt shed in blood, torn and ragged pants. "'ello _pet._" Wurzel whispered menacingly.

Stu shuddered as the voice chilled him down to his bones. The older man dropped his clothing as he approached the trembling boy, only increasing his fear. Murdoc had managed a miracle last time, but.. but would he be able to pull it off again?

A flash of pain, and a muffled cry were all the echoed through the cabin; dull thuds against the wall as agony ripped through Stuart's bones, violation clear on his face. A groan of pleasure was masked against Wurzel's face as he thrusted inside the other, enjoying the blood seeping between their legs.

Through the pain that clouded his senses and assaulted his body, Stu kept a very thin slither of hope that maybe -just maybe- Murdoc would show up and save him in a heroic scene. Yet as the hideous man continued the small slither became harder and harder to uphold as the pain became increasingly worse and worse.

With a sharp, painful bite to his disgusting little pets neck, Wurzel groaned his release, shuddering against the other with a firm smirk, and a growl. "Yer mine, 'member?" He lapped at the blood dripping down his prisoners neck.

Stu was sobbing, feeling himself filled by the wretched man. He tried to move but the immense pain -inside and out- nearly knocked the boy unconscious. It had never been like this with Murdoc; it'd been warm, passionate, love, but this.. it was cold, painful and filled with hate and lust.

Demeaning, owning, that was what Wurzel was made to do to this.. thing, this little cretin; his pet. He stood, wiping himself on the others torn and bloodied shirt, smirking perversly. "'ee? That wasn't 'o 'ard." He pat Stuart's cheek harshly, turning and slipping on his pants and duster, before grabbing his hat, slipping it on his head with a tug, and storming out; the door shutting and being locked with some sort of bar as the ship rocked and swayed.

The young man was left in a ball, his insides feeling as though they were on fire as he continued to bleed from numerous places. He'd just finished healing from the last time and now this. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to cover his bare body with only his trembling arms and legs.

A growl ripped through Murdoc's lips, screaming his commands at his stupid crew members. "'ind him! Follow 'hat ship!" Faster and faster they worked, Murdoc's eyes filled with pure rage as his sword was jammed into the wood of the deck. "'oddammit!"

His body racked with sobs as he hid in his knees and repeated one, comforting, hope-filled word. "..mu'doc.." He whimpered through his choking sobs, coughing roughly as his throat had been rubbed raw from all his screams.

Days slowly past, nights wracked with pain as Wurzel slowly gained completed and total control over his emaciated "pet." Stuart had grown thinner, and thinner, his bones showing through the pallor of his skin as bags slowly formed under his eyes; deep purple in colour. Nightmares filled Stuart's dreams; his days filled with solace, Wurzel only coming in the night, bringing him small scraps of food if he had behaved the night before. The sound of waves crashing at night, the rocking of the ship, the shifting of the hanging light, the sliding of books, the smallest sounds cracked and pounded inside Stuart's head. Murdoc.. Murdoc..

The door was kicked open loudly, the young man too weak to really respond. A stale piece of bread knocked him in the head and fell to the floor in front of Stu, his trembling, bruised hand very carefully picking it up as he pulled it in behind his knees. He nibbled it weakly as he stared up at the pirate in broken fear as he sneered and stomped loudly into the room.

"Yew disgusting 'ittle fing." Wurzel growled, lacing his fingers through Stuart's hair before jerking his head up. "I 'eard yew screamin' last 'ight." Wurzel sneered, his voice going high in an imitation of the poor, trembling bluenette. "Muhdoc! Muhdoc! 'ave me Muhdoc." He smirk triumphantly at the expression of pure, unadulterated fear in the others dual coloured eyes. "Muhdoc ain't comin' to save something as disgustin'," he chucked Stuart to the bed, shuddering in pleasure at his cry of pain. "as yew."

The bluenette, gripping his assaulted scalp, gave him a tearful look and managed to sputter out, "'e-'e-'e'll come! A-ah know 'e will!" Stu, bread still closed tightly in one of his fists, let his gaze flicker down to the crushed morsel with a thick swallow.

He leaned down, eyeng the broken skin and torn willpower; Stuart was broken; Stuart was his. A flash of moonlight and the soft crash of a wave had Wurzel's hand around the other neck, lifting him high into the air, his Captain's hat sliding into his masked eyes. "You 'ittle vermin-"

"'ut 'im down." A voice spoke calmly, gruffly; a single dark, blood red eye flashing in the corner of the room.

Stuart's body was close to limp in the gruesome man's grip; his will long since smashed. His eyes shot open as he heard the voice, choking on a gasp as he struggled to look over to the single red eye. Tears welled up in the younger man's eyes as he realized his suffering was over. A small smile appeared on his face as he managed out one word- the one that had been keeping him going this whole thing. "..Mu'doc.."

* * *

><p><strong>So.. yeah. That's that! :D<strong>

**Ok, so chapter 4 is done~ This whole thing is done actually just kinda.. lazin' around with the chapters for a while, playin' with a few things. Now! Onto shtuff!**

**The grammar:... Get used to it. 2D and Murdoc _don't speak. in. perfect. English._ Go listen to 2D's voice in the Eel episode, or Murdoc during an interview; they slur, the smash words together, and since 2D has _no. front. teeth._ he can't pronounce F's and such constants because it requires the use of the front teeth to create the sort of hissing noise you hear so 2D subsititutes it with another constant.**

**We understand that some of you don't like the grammar, but we did it for 1) Authenticity, and 2) Because _that's! The way it is!._**

**_So yeah._**

Reviews only take 30 seconds but make our world! (Unless it's about the grammar. Because now that's just.. getting all.. blah. I even edited it and made it more legible. D: Except Wurzel's. Because I hate him.)

_-AMLF _


	5. Is 2 Dents awight?

"'ey dull'rd." Murdoc managed a small smirk, hoping it didn't come out looking like a grimace. He stepped into the moonlight, his own appearance haggard; guilt ridden. "What are yew doin' here, you scum?" Wurzel hollered, stepping in front of Stuart.

The youngest man didn't have the energy to pull his limbs into his usual ball-like state of fear, so he watched from his sprawled out position on the bed. The small smile on his face widened as Wurzel acknowledged Murdoc- proving it wasn't just a figment of Stu's desperate imagination.

Murdoc smirked haughtily. "Here to get my dulla'd back. Wut are yew still doin' alive?" A whisper of the last sentence, a gleam of a blade, and the tip of a crew members sword was jerked through Wurzel's body, the sickening crunch of bones breaking as they made way for the blade, and the squelch of blood dripping to the floor resounded through the room; only broken by the sounds of the crew members being awoken. Murdoc's crew had silently climbed on board, Murdoc himself sneaking into the room while Stuart was asleep, a crew member coming in only to clean up a little bit of the blood on Stuart's bruised and battered body; said member feeling slightly.. remorseful for the situation the young bluenette was it. "Yer done." Murdoc smirked.

Stu's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blood, his stomach churning as a bit of it got on his face. His eyes shot back to Murdoc as though for reassurance, a weak hand rubbing at the blood and tears on his face. It seemed almost surreal that Murdoc had, as he had every night in Stu's dreams, come to his aid and saved him from this horrid suffering.

Wurzel slumped to the ground, a last, pained groan leaving his lips. "Da...m..mit.." He slumped to the floor, the sword _'shlinking'_ out of his body as a faithful crew member nodded to Murdoc and rushed back out into the fray. Murdoc, as the door swung close with a resounding thud, instantly rushed forward. "S-Stu-!"

The weak, trembling boy -who was in far worse condition then the first time he'd met with Wurzel- offered him a pained smile and, with a trembling hand, stroked his cheek. "'e-ey.. Muds.."

"E'Ey S-Stu.." Murdoc mumbles softly, caressing the bruises against the others cheek as he kneels on the bed, careful of the others worn and tattered body. His heart ached violently, leaving him beyond breathless, tears prickling at his eyes. If only he hadn't hit him.. if only..

"S-Shh Stu.. just.. be quiet.. ok dullard?" Murdoc murmured softly, avoiding the others gaze as he guiltily pushed his fingers through the others tangled and matted hair, being careful not to tug on anything.

He nodded, trying to catch Murdoc's eye. He hadn't been able to gaze into them for so long.. Shakily, Stu placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his head so they could lock eyes.

The little breath Murdoc had in his lungs was knocked out. "Oh S-Stu.." he lifted a haggard hand, tears unknowingly dripping from his own eyes as he gazed into his lover's eyes. "Y-Yer eyes.. dullard.." his voice was nothing over a whisper, his heart yearning to look back into the shining green eye... now pitch black, like his soul.

"W-wot? Is.. is sumfink wrong?" He whimpered quietly, his grip on Murdoc's cheek tightening with worry. "Y-yew'e not 'u-urt, are yew, Muds?" His voice had a slight croak in it as he pulled his lover a little closer.

"Y-Yew got two dents.. Stu.." Murdoc whispered remorsefully. Only if he had come _sooner.._ He told himself, guilt racking his body.

".. 2.. Dents? M-my othe' eye-?" His gaze widened slightly as he searched Murdoc's eyes.

Murdoc smiled remorsefully, caressing the others bruised and battered cheek. "It's gone, Stu." he whispered, his voice melancholy.

Stu chewed on the inside of his lip for a few thoughtful seconds as he gazed into Murdoc's mismatched eyes. "Yew.. yew still like me.. wright..?" He whimpered, having been told multiple times by Captain Wurzel that he was worthless, hideous and hated. Tears glimmered in his two fractured eyes as he lowered it slightly.

"2D..." Murdoc whispered, tilting the others chin up to gaze into his sorrowful eyes. "I love yew." He leaned down, slanting and pressing his lips over the other, gasping as a soft amount of pleasure drifted through his bones.

Stu -or 2D as he'd been newly named- felt his tears slip down his cheeks as he gently kissed back. He broke it long enough to whisper, "ah love yew too, Mu'doc." He gazed at Murdoc with a broken yet loving look in his eyes.

"L-Let's get yew outta 'ere, dullard.." Murdoc mumbled against his lips, his own sickeningly green skin a distracting contrast between his princes- his 2D's- pale flesh.

He nodded shakily, pecking him gently then struggling into a sitting position. "Y-yeh.. we should.." He looked down at his pale legs, wondering how long it'd been since he'd actually walked. Placing a hand on Murdoc's shoulder, he carefully stood up, completely off balance and falling against his lover's chest.

Murdoc caught him easily, his muscled arms looping under his weak lovers body and hoisting him up against his chest. "E-Eh, hold on." he grumbled quietly.

2D nuzzled up against his chest with an apologetic look. "S-sowwy.. dun 'ave much stweng'f lef'.." He murmured, feeling slightly guilty and embarrassed.

Murdoc's lips tugged up into something that could awkwardly resemble a smile for the old pirate. "No 'roblem, D. Let's get yew 'ome, eh?" To my ship, where yew belong.

"'ome.. sounds wonde'ful.." He cooed scratchily, gently kissing Murdoc's neck as they made their way out of the terrible room. Stu winced at the sunlight, not having been out of the room once since his capture.

"We'll get yew on 'he ship soon, 'D," Murdoc mumbled, ears and eyes noticing the betraying silence. Where was his crew?

The younger man nodded with a small whimper as he, too, heard only the splash of the waves. "M-Mu'doc?" He whispered shakily, clinging to him desperately just to stay on his feet.

"Come on, D; those jackarse's are probably already on the ship." He grumbled, clambering onto the boards and jumping, landing with a dull thud onto his own black, gritty ship. He kicked the boards away, allowing the two boats to be separated; hopefully for good. He cradled his "precious cargo" as he so haughtily titled him, in his arms, stumbling down below deck. "M-Mates?" He called.

The bluenette looked around anxiously, fear gripping his chest as he held ever-tighter to Murdoc. "W-whe'e'd they all go?" He whimpered not more to himself as to his lover as he shuddered and burried his face in Murdoc's neck.

Murdoc let out a placid sigh of shaky relief as the moonlight and gas lamps swayed, alighting the glowing eyes of his crew. "Lads." He nodded, eyes catching Russell's white ones for a clear second before turning and ducking into his quarters, 2D in his arms. "A'ight, there we go, luv." he grumbled, placing the other down onto the rickety bed.

Stu smiled as he heard the others' as well as Murdoc speak to them, glad to know his 'family' was still together. 2D snuggled up on the familiar bed, nuzzling the sheets happily. He gazed gently up at Murdoc, scooting back to make room for his mate to lay down.

Muds let out a coy smile, tucking hair behind 2D's ear. "Oh no yew don'. We gotta get Russ to take a look at yew 'irst."

"N'aaw.." He softly took Murdoc's hand that'd tucked his hair in his own, kissing his palm lovingly. Stu suddenly let out a giggle, whispering, "but wot if he does try 'n git me? Now that I dun 'ave any 'ickies from yew?" He smiled playfully, showing the gap in his teeth and the rather white tongue beyond.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, grinning maddeningly. "Oh yeah?" He leaned down, nipping gently at the others neck, pleased with the way Stuart tilted his head to give him easier access to his supple skin. "No." He smirked, standing and rushing to the door. "Russ!" He called out, laughing heartily for the first time in weeks.

The sickly boy let out another giggle, feeling unbelievably happy to hear Murdoc's laughter. "S' gwreat ta hear yew 'happy, love." 2D cooed, again gently taking Murdoc's hand in his own and gently caressing it with his thumb.

Murdoc smiled, his teeth hidden behind his lips. "Yeah, yeah, dulla'd." He pecked his forehead lightly, moving as Russell came tromping into the room.

"Ok D! Let's get this crack'a'lackin'!"

"'ey Russ!" He called, his voice, though feeling better, still sounding raspy and rather quiet. He offered another bright smile- glad to see the fatherly-figure in good health and high spirits.

Russell blinked, paused for a second, then a bright smile pushed at his lips. "Those are fuckin' awesome, D! Now I'm not the only 'ne wit' freak eyes." He laughed heartily, chucking a loose shoe at Murdoc who cackled in the background. "Shut it, two eyes!"

Stu let out his own laugh, sounding almost healthy again. He realized a lot of his illness was mental- caused by the isolation and hopelessness he'd been feeling and, thankfully, being around his mates had almost immediately cleared it up. "Ah missed yew guys, y'know 'at?" He said with a smile, his bangs falling back in his face in a cute and innocent way.

Russell smiles warmly. "We know. Especially that lug 'ver there." he jerks a thumb at Murdoc who stands, back to the door, a few feet down the long, clambering hallway. A small hiss echoes through the room as Russell applies some sort of disinfectant against the wounds on "2D's" skin.

The boy winced slightly, ignoring the pain and leaning back against the wall. "Well 'at's nice ta know~" He said with a giggle. His laughter faded quickly as something occur ed to him. Wonde' 'ow mum is doin... He didn't even know if she made it out of the raid alive, which made him feel terribly guilty as this was the first time he'd thought about her since his original kidnapping.

2D returned the whisper as, "yeh, ah love yew too, Muds.." He cuddled up against Murdoc's chest, kissing him softly. He trailed a hand up to the older's black hair, ruffling it gently.

Murdoc felt a blush burn on his cheeks. "D-Didn't know yew were awake.. D.." he whispered the others name gently, heart pounding as if he were a love sick kid. To hold Stuart again.. to hold 2D.. he was never going to let him go; pirate life be damned.

Stu gladly returned the embrace, his face nuzzled up against the older's collarbone. He hadn't felt so safe -so incredibly comforted and loved- in his entire life; which made his heart swell and his face to grow into a large, loving smile. Oh how he'd missed Murdoc..

Murdoc flicked his nose gently, a small, hoarse laugh leaving his lips. "What's wit' the grin, dullard?"

"Nufin. Ah jus' missed yew 'n ah'm 'appy ta 'ave yew back." He nuzzled his forehead with his own, gazing into Murdoc's red and black eyes.

Murdoc let out a small guffaw. "Yeah, 'eah, dulla'd. Now sleep. We 'ave a busy 'ay tomorrow." he pecked the others forehead, his lips chapped, rough and dry against the other baby soft skin.

2D nodded slightly, pressing his weak, thin body against the war that raged on in the outside world.

Murdoc sighed soft, a small smile pulling at his lips. "G'night, faceache." And he let the world of dreams, and the warm, ebbing presence beside him lull him to sleep.m, strong one. "Nighty night, 'en, Mudsy." He cooed, letting his eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AND IT'S <em>OVER<em>.**

**..**

**..**

**[pauses for dramatic effect]**

**HAHAHA. Totally just jokin' guys. There's still.. [counts on fingers]**

_**What are yew? Like.. 6?**_

**Shut up, "Mudsy."**

**Umm.. there are 7 chapters left, actually!  
><strong>

**Thank you to _everyone_ for all these AMAZING reviews~!**

**And OOC Muds I suppose?**

**_Reviews only take 30 seconds, but they make my life. :heart:_**

**-AMLF and CrowsGurl.**


	6. Oh how the tides have shifted

Stu shifted slightly, his internal clock waking him from his peaceful sleep. He yawned quietly, gazing at Murdoc lovingly for a few moments before gently removing the other's arms from around him and slipped off the bed. 2D stretched with another quiet yawn as he started across the room- going back to his cage for the first time in quite a while.

"Hm? Oh, didn' mean ta wake yew up, Mudsy.." He glanced down the hall then back at his Captain. "Ah was jus' headin' ta meh cell, yeh?"

Murdoc rolled his multi coloured eyes, liftin' the sheet in invitation. "Get back in bed, dulla'd. Yer not a prison'r anymore." He grumbled, flopping back down on the bed, his arm still holding the sheet up. "Not that yew 'ver were.." he mumbled quietly

Stuart smiled, happily climbing back onto the bed and cuddling up to his lover. "But wot if the crew, y'know, comes in o' sumfink?" He asked softly, his words muffled slightly against Murdoc's warm body.

Murdoc let out a crude laugh. "They say anythin', they can find a turtle or sumfin' to swim back wit' to shore."

2D giggled, wrapping his thin arms around Murdoc. "Yew always know jus' wot to say, mate." He kissed his cheek softly, smiling and looking into his eyes.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, his smile betraying his charade. "Yeah, yeah. Get to sleep m' little dulla'd." He kissed his hair softly, closing his eyes.

"Ah love yew, Mudsy~" The younger's giggles softened as he started to drift back off to sleep.

"Yew too.. faceache.." he yawned, turning and pulling the other against his body, drifting off to sleep.

For the second time that morning, Stuart woke up in the comforting embrace of his lover. He wasn't nearly as keen on getting up, instead drawing closer and sighing contently.

Murdoc stroked fingers through 2D's hair gently, avoiding the bumps and bruises that lined his lover's pale face. Today would be a day for Stuart to just relax; to get to know the ship, Murdoc told himself.

"Yew awake?" He murmured, raising his face and gazing at him with a sleepy smile.

Murdoc nodded, stroking back 2D's hair from his face. "Yea', been awake for a few hours."

A small bit of guilt pricked at Stu's stomach as he said, "yew coulda jus' woken me up, y'know." He moved up a bit and pecked his lips.

Murdoc caressed the other's cheek, keeping their lips touching for a few moments. "Nah, yew needed yer sleep."

Stuart smiled in a grateful and loving way, pulling the other closer. "Aw, fanks, Mudsy.." He rested his forehead against Murdoc's and gently caressed his hair.

Murdoc smiled crookedly. "No 'roblem, D. I'mma pirate; but I still got some 'anners." He laughed, the sound quiet in the rushing waves of the night. "Gotta' get the broads, 'ome how."

The younger fell silent, lowering his gaze slightly. He felt a bit of uncertainty creep up on him as he withdrew his arms with a nod. "...y-yeh..." He sat up, brushing a hand through his hair and glancing away from Murdoc and towards the hall. "We should... ah... be gettin up.. yeh?"

Murdoc blinked, pausing, before smacking himself upside the head inwardly. "Y-Yeah, D."_ Shit_, he was just full of charm today, wasn't he?

Stu stood up, straightening his clothes and continuing to brush a hand through his knotted hair. He waited until he heard the other get up before starting down the hall towards the door.

"D-D! Wait.." Murdoc grumbled, jumping around, trying to shuck one of his boots on. "2D-D!" He grumbled, stomping the boot on and slipping his cloak around his shoulders, hat clenched tightly in his hand as he rushed to stand in front of the other; his green skin having a sort of soft, pink hue to it. "L-Look, 'bout what I just said.."

The bluenette had his hands up near his chest, fingertips tapping together in a show of anxiety. His dark eyes rested on Murdoc but he didn't say anything, just continued to nervously tap his fingers against each other.

In the light that bled through the cracks in the door, Stuart took Murdoc's foul breath away. D's skin had healed tremendously over night, the bruises fading away to pale skin and deep, soul-seeing black eyes. Blue hair fell against his forehead, brushing his small, button nose. He was like a prince in Murdoc's eyes.. Oh-ho-ho.. only if he knew. He reached a hand up, catching 2D's and lacing their fingers. "Look, wut I said earlier.. There ain't no broads for me D." He took a step closer, their foreheads almost touching. "Just yew."

Closing his dark eyes, Stu let his body sway forward and press their foreheads together. He gently took Murdoc's other hand and held them close to his chest as he offered a smile. "S'okay, Mudsy." He murmured then softly kissed the older's knuckles.

Murdoc felt a small blush burn on his cheeks. "F-Fanks, 'D." he grumbled, tilting his head and leaning down, kissing the other's lips gingerly. "L-Let's get yew up on deck, and in the sun, eh?"

He released one of Murdoc's hands, keeping the other in a slightly trembling grasp as he returned the soft gesture then nodded. "Haven' seen tha' sun in.. u-uhm.. a while." He giggled, using one hand to open the door as he held tightly to the older's with his other.

Murdoc let loose a small, trembling smile. "Lets get yew out in the sun then, eh, D?" He laced their fingers, stepping up one of the stairs that lead to the deck, the hallway draped in darkness. Another step, and another, the creak of a door; bright sunlight seeped through, soon illuminating the hallway. "Come on, D."

The younger flinched slightly at how bright it seemed- basking in the warmth he hadn't felt in quite a while. He smiled brightly over at Murdoc, saying, "s' amazin' ta get back out here, yeh?" He chimed.

Murdoc laughed. "It always is." He ruffled the other's hair, dropping his hands and spinning onto the deck. "G'morning boys! We got 'urselves a new crew member!"

Stu grinned, staying by his mate's side as he waved at the others brightly. He was more then relieved to see them in the sun, where he could be sure none of them had gotten any serious injuries. His grin widened a bit more as his eyes rested on Russel, who, having avoided anything serious, had only a bandage here and a bruise there.

The crew clapped him on the shoulder as Murdoc slunk away, going to the helm and taking over the wheel; mumbling questions to a little purple haired girl.

The younger man, hardly noticing his absence, smiled brightly at the crew. "S'gweat ta see yew guys again! And in such good cond'tion too!" He chimed, looking around at all the older, larger men with an affectionate glimmer in his dark eyes.

They all grinned, some toothless, some rotted; but it made 2D's heart swell. Russel clapped him on the shoulder carefully. "Let's get yew some new clothes, eh, mate?"

He glanced down at his rags and laughed happily, nodding. "Yeh, that would be gewd!" Stu trotted along after Russel to go get something decent to wear.

A few crew members followed, chatting with Stuart happily; not even blinking at the dark blue hair and deep, soulless black eyes.

The boy had never felt such an over-whelming sense of acceptance and family-bond as he joyfully chatted with his mates.

Clothes were soon chucked at 'D, Russel collecting them and gently placing them in front of the other as members went looking through their satchels and trunks.

He looked around with a huge, grateful smile. "Fanks, mates! Really!" Stu took to looking through the stack, his eyes glowing with affection and slight awe that all of these people would spare clothing for an ex-prisoner.

They all smiled crookedly. "No 'roblem." One of 'em spoke. "If 'hey 'aptain went outta 'is way for yew, yer a good guy on our parts." They clambered back up the stairs.

His smile softened into more of a loving one as he thought about how much Murdoc really would go through to get him back. He looked through the clothes, finding a few things he liked and quickly changing into them.

2D!" Murdoc called, waving the other up the deck as he appeared from below, changed and smiling. The sun basked Murdoc in a warm glow, his eyes bright with a passion of the sea, his hair whipping in his face.

Stuart, his eyes full of admiration and affection, quickly made his way over to his best mate in the world. "Wot dew yew fink?" He asked, looking down at his newer clothes with a grin. "Tha guys lemme 'ave 'em!" He chimed brightly.

Murdoc grinned cheekily, leaning down and whispering in D's ear, leaning against the wheel. "Think you'll look 'etter naked, eh D?" His tongue slithered out, licking at the shell of his scrumptious lover's ear.

He shivered with a blush and a giggle, shrugging humbly. "Eef yew say so~" He cooed, looking out at the water with a gap-toothed smile. The sea breeze gently ruffled his azure hair as he gazed around with a glimmer in his dark eyes. He felt more at home here, surrounded by mates, looking out over the water with his Captain.

Murdoc wrapped an arm comfortably around Stuart's waist, the detail not being missed that his arm fit perfectly in the grove of 2D's stomach. Murdoc snorted, amusedly. He never believed in fate, but that might have to change, eh? "So 'D.." He mumbled. "What job on this thieving piece o' wood yew wanna' do first?"

"Ah dunno," he said with a grin over at Murdoc, placing an arm around his shoulders as he returned the gesture. "Anyfin yew have in mind?"

"I was finkin' we could start yew off on the deck. Get you get used to the sea 'irst, before yew go an' puke yer weaselly black guts out, eh?" Murdoc grinned, snorting in laughter.

Gently shoving the older's shoulder, Stu laughed. "Oi, yew fo'get I have been on ships for quite a while, Muds! But ok, jus' tell me wot ta do, yeh?" He chuckled a bit more, tussling what bit of Murdoc's hair he could get to without removing his hat.

Muds rolled his discoloured eyes, taking off his hat and plopping it on the others goofy head. "Yeah, yeah, dulla'd. Go down and talk to Manson. 'e's just like yew." Murdoc smirked, nipping at 2D's pale ear, tugging him closer by looping a clawed fingers through his pants. "Fell in 'ove with a prisoner, begged me to keep 'em on 'he ship."

"Who's Manson?" The younger asked, a slight blush on his pale cheeks as he smiled lovingly at the Captain beside him.

Murdoc pointed a finger at a wee lad at the front of the deck, on his hands and knees scrubbing away, wiping sweat from his brow. "'hat's him." He pecked the others cheek, pushing him away playfully and stealing his hat back. "Now off wif yew."

"Mkay!" 2D chimed after catching his balance, chuckling as he made his merry way over towards the scrubbing man. "'ello, the'e. Captain sent me over ta talk to ya?" He smiled kindly down at the man, hands clasped behind his back in a polite way.

"Yeah, yeah. Grab a bucket and get yer arse down he- OW!" The teen hollered, rubbing at his now sore scalp. "Dan'ga wut was that for?" He grumbled, glaring up at his lover.

The mouse-like man scuffed. "Don't be rude."

Stu glanced between them, quickly getting his own supplies and helping to scrub the dirty deck. His dark eyes trailed up to the two every few moments, though he wasn't sure if they knew or not as he no longer had distinguishable pupils.

Quiet touches here and there, soft murmured words, meaningful glances; the two were silent, but so much love was passed between the two that everyone knew, but they left them to their own business.

2D couldn't help a small, sweet smile to cross his lips as he watched the two, continuing to scrub the deck as best he could. It seemed quite cute and sweet to him- especially since where he came from, people like them would have been made fun of mercilessly. Yet another thing he could add to his growing list of things he loved about his foster family.

Foster family.. Murdoc let a small smile loose as he dropped his head to look down at the map below his nose. To think; not even 6 months ago he had been the most feared pirate on these seas. Now he was head over heels in love with a prisoner. Oh how the tides have shifted..

A few hours passed as the young man stayed hard at work, wanting to prove himself worthy of working on the ship. He paused only when beckoned by one of his mates to do something or get something; heading right back to work after. The noon sun beat down on the deck, sweat having formed on his smooth forehead along with a nicely colored sunburn.

"Stu!" The Captain called, waving him into the doorway to head below the deck.

Stuart, wiping the sweat from his face, hopped up and made his way after him. "Wot?" He asked breathy as he closed the door and started down the hall.

Murdoc tugged him into the his bedroom, pressing their lips together mutely. "Yer all red. Can't let yer pretty skin get sun bu'ned now can we?"

He giggled, wrapping his arms around him and smiling. "S'okay, Im twryin ta prove I can handle it, wright?" 2D pressed his forehead against Murdoc's and looked into his eyes with an even brighter smile.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, taking off his own hat and chucking it away, not caring where it landed. "Not if yer gunna be all burn'd, no." He poked gently at a very tender spot on the back of 2D's neck.

The other let out a small noise, bring his shoulder up with a small chuckle. "Well if yew insist," Stu leaned forward, stopping with their lips very close and a loving glimmer in his eyes.

Murdoc sighed, grabbing a cool cloth from his duster pocket that Russel had shoved in their with the intent that Murdoc would take care of his lover. He took the cold, wet cloth and gently caressed 2D's skin.

Stu watched his movements with a smile, the gentleness over-powering even his own mother's. He leaned his forhead against Murdoc's, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool feeling. "Fanks, Mudsy."

"Jus' shut it.. faceache.." He grumbled, trying to muster a glare, but the others soulless eyes had him pausing in his movements, his heart, that he didn't think he had, was pounding.

Stu rubbed his forehead against Murdoc's in an affectionate way, offering a large smile then turning his face back down to watch his soft movements.

The green-skinned Captain slid the flimsy white shirt off Stuart's shoulder, moving the cloth up his arm, to gently caress his neck.

A slight shiver passed through the young man as the damp cloth ran along his sensitive neck. "Hehehe, that feels gewd.." He let out a content sigh and let his eyes close with a smile.

Murdoc mumbled a few crude words, traveling the cloth down Stuart's back.

"Wot was 'at, Muds?" He asked innocently, looking over at the older with his thick brows knitted.

"Nothin', D." He mumbled, turning the other around to slide the cloth over his bright red skin.

"Oh, okay!" He smiled, shivering a bit as the cool cloth brushed over a rather badly burnt patch of skin and dulled the sting.

Murdoc clicked his tongue, shaking his head, black hair falling to brush against his nose. _'D shouldn't be out in the sun for much longer..'_ He grumbled inwardly.

"Y'know.. I fink I could build up a, uh, immunity? Like, to sunbu'n? Mos' kids my age are a lot bette' off, but meh mum neva' let me outside fo' more than a twip to town.." He trailed off, his eyes seeming far away as his thoughts drifted away to how his mother and Cyborg were doing back home.

"Maybe.." Murdoc grumbled, placing the cloth on the bed and sliding the shoulder of 2D's shirt back up. "But yer done for now, dullard."

"Awright." He gently kissed Murdoc's nose then shifted his shirt so it wouldn't rub as much on his sunburn.

"Just go and lay down, 'k? I'mma get back up to the 'eck." He grabbed his hat, sliding it back onto his head with a firm tug.

"Kay. See yew in a little while, 'en, Muds?" He asked, straightening his mate's hat with a gap-tooth smile.

Murdoc nodded, shuffling out of the room before taking the stairs two at a time. "Yeah, 'D.." he grumbled. "Will be on shore by then.." the door to the deck slammed closed behind him, his words unheard by the bluenette.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to pink-robot and herhis (?) awesome reviews. 3 Here yew go, luv.**

_**Review? Pwease? For 'D?**_

**-AMLF and CrowsGurl.**


	7. My 'ittle Stu 'Rich boy' Pots

Stu brushed his hair out of his face and shuddered, his skin burning painfully. He hadn't wanted to seem weak, though, so he'd held it in while around Murdoc. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the boy looked around and vaguely wondered what to do while he waited. "Guess a nap's th' only thin' ta do?" He said to himself as he carefully lay down and snuggled into Murdoc's pillow.

A musty scent of rum, and something uniquely Murdoc carried Stuart into his dreams. "Stu.. 'eh Stu.." A voice grumbled, something gently shaking his shoulder.

His eyelashes fluttered as he slowly looked up at Muds, yawning and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes to chase away the sleepy blur. "'m.. 'ey, Mudsy." His voice was still rather sluggish and heaving with sleep as he gently embraced the older then sat up.

Murdoc lifted him gently, placing the other on the edge of the bed. "I got a surprise for yew, D. So wake up, faceache, and let's go!"

"Hm..? A Supwise? Uhm, ok." A smile crossed his excited, yet sleepy features as he pushed himself to his feet. His dark eyes rested on Murdoc's face, finding the smallest hint of something that wasn't happy but blowing it off, thinking perhaps it was only stress from being the Captain.

Murdoc laced their fingers, kissing the back of Stuart's hand, before caressing his cheek and drawing him into a kiss; his eyes swimming with unreadable emotions. His Captain's hat was oddly missing as Murdoc stepped back, opening the door and walking up the stairs to the deck. "Come o', D.."

"W-wait.. wot's wrong?" He asked, gripping Murdoc's hand tightly and hesitating to leave the small hallway. He didn't like that look on his lover's face at all. It made him feel like he was about to be ill.

"S'nothing, 'D." Murdoc grumbled, moving his black fringe out of his own eyes. "Now lets go. Daylight ain't stayin' forever!"

His original enthusiasm having simmered down into a small spark of curiousity, the younger nodded and trotted out onto the deck. His eyes shot over to the city and he blinked in disbelief, looking back over at Murdoc with his mouth moving but only a stunned silence coming out.

"Welcome back, 'D." Murdoc grumbled, his eyes oddly emotionless as he smiled crookedly. He waved a hand to the deck that was resting next to the boat. "Go on."

He felt torn, part of him wanting to hurry down the plank and run home to make sure his mum was ok and the rest of him wanting to beg Murdoc to leave. He bit his lip, taking a small step towards the plank and giving Murdoc an uncertain look. "Yew.. yew'e not.." Stu couldn't manage to push out the words 'leaving me' as he looked at Murdoc with fear glinting in his eyes.

Murdoc allowed himself a small shake of his head, despite his urge to just look away. "We'll relax for a day or two while the cr'w restocks.. e-eh?"

Stuart felt a twinge in his stomach as the older stuttered, forcing a small smile. "O-oh.. okay.." He pushed his bangs behind his ear and, more hesitantly then before, walked over to the edge of the ship. He stared down at the plank in an almost accusing manner. "Yew wonna' come?" He asked hopefully, glancing over at Muds.

After a moment, he let out a curt nod. "S're, 'D." He walked over to the other, ruffling his hair before walking down the plank and landing swiftly on the deck, his duster billowing behind him.

2D felt a relieved smile creep across his face and he followed as the older stepped onto the peir. It seemed almost surreal; he'd never once considered coming home after all this time and it was rather refreshing. "S'.. kina weird ta be home." He chuckled, offering a bit of a smile to Murdoc in hopes of lightening the mood a bit.

"STUART! Oh! Excuse me! _Excuse me! **MOVE!**_ STUARRTT!" A voice screamed, people hollering as they were pushed out of the way, feet pounding against the deck. Murdoc cringed as a poor fella' was pushed into the water. _Geez.._ A flash of purple and blonde, and Stuart was jerked to the ground. "O-Oh my baby! Yer back!"

"M-Mum!" He yelped with surprise, struggling beneath the short but chubby woman. "Oi, mum.. 'm glad ta see you'e okay!" He managed out as her arms crushed the air from his lungs.

A flash of purple hair, and Rachel was dangling in the air, a pout on her rosy red lips. "Cyborg.. put me down." She grumbled.

Murdoc's eyes blinked over to the.. maid? "Cyborg? S'that yew?"

Stuart, having regained his breath, stood up. He ruffled the girl's hair then glanced at Murdoc. "Yew know he'?" Stu asked, his dark eyes trailing from one to the other and back.

"Hello. Murdoc-san." The maid grumbled, dusting her hands off on her pleated black skirt, her purple hair skittering against her nose. "Now, now! Stuart!" His mother cooed, pinching his cheeks as she brought him into a tight hug. "I have missed you so much! W-Where have you been?"

"Ah missed yew too, Mum-" He pulled his arms free and encircled the small woman tightly. "Ah've.. ah... been wif me mate?" He glanced over at Murdoc, not sure how to explain.

"Oh Stuart! I was so _worried_!" She tutted, blinking her bright green eyes over to the other gentlement before gasping in shock. "Yer eyes! Why!" She stepped closer, nose to nose with him as she lifted his black fringe; completely ignoring his peculiar skin tone. "I've never seen anythin' like em!"

2D, suddenly feeling horribly self-conscious about his own eyes, let his bangs fall in his face as he moved a bit closer to Muds. "Uh, mum, this is Cap'ain Mu'doc Niccals. Cap'ain Mu'doc, this is, uh, mum." He chuckled slightly, glancing between them.

"Hello ! Thank yew for bringing me back my son!" Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand and shaking it exuberantly. She nodded to him, before giving him a chance to speak, she turned. Rachel allowed herself to coo at her sons new appearance, taking it into light with a grain of salt. "Well," she grumbled, trying to fix the collar of his dirt stained shirt. "We'll just get you into some nice new silk garments, that I had tailored for you, and get you to meet your fiancée'!" She grabbed his hand, her smile cheeky as she moved to drag her son off to their home; their overly large home a top the hill. Cyborg had been silent this whole time.

The dazed boy blinked a few times, his eyes widening. "W-wait! Wot?" He tugged at his arm, finding his small, chubby mother to be stronger. Stuart's large black eyes shot up to Murdoc as he struggled to think of something to say.

A pained, heartbroken look passed through Murdoc's eyes before he dropped his gaze. 'So little Stu Pots was a rich boy.. eh? Ha..' He should'a seen that comin.. He dropped his gaze, his hands shoving themselves inside his pockets as his eyes glazed over. Cyborg turned, following after the madam silently. "Goodbye. Murdoc-san."

"N-No! Mum, lemme go! Muds, a-ah-" he fought back a few creeping tears as he continued to struggle in his mother's iron grip. "P-pwease, Mu'doc!" Stu cried, suddenly feeling as though he was about to lose the most important thing in his life and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

A second of a pause, and Murdoc lunged forward, lacing his fingers with Stuart's and jerking him closer, Rachel's grip sliding off his lovers arm. He almost had his arms around the other till Stuart was jerked into the air. "No. Stuart-san." Cyborg mumbled, turning. The short girl carried him away, Murdoc falling to his knees before quickly getting up and rushing after them. "Stuart!" _'Goddamit! Cyborg!'_ He growled. He thought he would never have to see the likes of her again. Not with her twin sister aboard the ship.

"Cybo'g! C'mon, pumme down! Y-yew gotta!" He dug his feet into the pier, ignoring the splinters it gave his bare heels as he pulled and jerked. He knew getting out of her grip was next to impossible, but she had her moments where she could show mercy. He kept a hand out towards Murdoc, tears now easily visible in his eyes.

The door to the Manor closed silently, sealing Stuart's fate. Murdoc pushed and pushed, jumping and dodging towns people as he tried to get up to the road that he saw Cyborg go up. "STUART!"

Once inside he tore the shirt off and turned around, glaring tearfully at the two. "Wot th' hell!" He shouted shrilly, a few of the tears dripping down his face. Stu knew the manor door, once closed, was next to impossible to open, but he attempted it anyway, pushing and pulling with all his thin, scarred body could muster.

"Stuart! Stuart!" Rachel chastised, grabbing his eyes and clucking her tongue at the horrid disaster of his hand. "Oh Stu.. what have you been doing? Working on a ship? Cyborg!" She called, barely turning her head as he tugged at the garments Stuart wore. "Get a bath ready! Immediately!"

Murdoc fell to his knees, the gates to the manor shut closed. "S-Stuart.." He had never felt so hopeless, so human in his entire, wretched life.

"Git you' bloody 'ands offa me!" He growled at his mother, never having gone so far as to back-talk her in years previous. "Lemme out!" Stu finished, keeping his back pressed against the door as more tears ran down his cheeks.

He flinched back further as she reached out for him, snarling, "keep away fwrom me!" His dark eyes shot up as a woman, around his age, with rugged dark hair and a pinched, rather hideous face strolled in; swinging her hips like the prostitutes that hung out by the pier.

She gasped, placing a hand on her chest as she hurried over to him. "Oh Stu, is that yew? I knew yew were a 'ansome one!" She kneeled down beside him and leaned in as though to embrace or kiss him. Shuddering, the teen quickly stumbled back against the door again and glared at her.

"Yew too! Dun' yew da'e touch me!" He hissed, one hand on the doorknob. "G-gimme tha key so I can leave." Stuart's narrowed gaze shot to his mother as he held out an expectant hand.

"No Stuart! Whatever happened this past 6 months are over!" She gasped, waving a hand at the 'prostitute.' "This is Paula Cracker; the daughter of an earl. She will be your new wife!" Rachel squealed, her eyes determined as she clasped her hands in front of her white fabric-clad bosom. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Paula fluttered her ugly shaded eyelashes at him.

"Ove'? Over? Dun yew DARE tell me 'at!" He refused to move away from the door as he started to tremble and his tears to fall faster. He had a sinking feeling that if he didn't get out of here soon that Murdoc might leave without him. He shuddered at the thought; his black eyes narrowing further.

Cyborg shuffled back inside, "Ma'dam." She nodded, being signaled by a single nod from the misses, she grabbed Stuart's arm, jerking him away from the door. "Bathroom."She stated. "Oh good! My little husband will get all cleaned, then we get finally get started on wedding plans!" Paula gushed, her frizzled hair falling against her nose.

Murdoc sighed gently, "Cast away, gents.." he grumbled, stalking down to his quarters. "S-Stuart.."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry Incendiary Knowledge xD. I had to pull the 'For D' card. I knew it would either get me a flame of 'How dare you hide behind him-' blahblahblah, or a review. xD BWHAHA IT WORKED.<strong>

**Muds yew owe me f'hree dolla's! xD IDK.**

**Wow, lotsa chapters in a day.. Hope me Mudsy don' mind. ^^'**

**ME AND MY MUDSY CAN'T TALK- dA chatrooms hate us.**

**-_-_AMLF**

_**Review? Or we kill off D.**_


	8. Strongest piwate ou' there

Tears now gushed down his face as he struggled and yelled and tried desperately to get at the door again. He couldn't believe that his life and his heart could so easily be shattered- and by coming home no less. He bit at Cyborg as a last attempt at getting away, his anger slowly melting into frantic sobs. "P-pwease, Cybo'g! Yew gotta git me outta he'e! Ah'm begging yew!"

Days slowly passed, bleeding into weeks, and soon three months had come since then. Time ticked away as Murdoc became a hollow shell of his once vivacious self. The crew sailed the seas, just.. relaxing they supposed. No one wanted to confront Murdoc. They heard his heart wrenching sobs; no one could it. Rachel and Paula had the wedding plans quickly underway; Paula making sure her soon to be daughter-in-law was happy, and Rachel making sure no expense was paid on her part! She wanted everything to be perfect. She grinned, conniving.

Stuart, per ussual these days, was curled up in a tight ball in his room, tears running down his cheeks silently as he stared down at the torn remains of his shirt- the only keepsake he'd earned after so long on the ship. He wasn't sure how much Rachel and Paula knew about that half year, and sometimes he wanted to attempt to explain it, but he knew he'd never have the heart. His heart was out on the open seas somewhere, probably wearing that goofy captain's hat and barking orders at his foster family. No, he thought. They were his family.

"Stuart! Wedding rehearsal at two o'clock!" Paula called out from the bathroom, coming out in a skimpy towel, her breasts showing as she shuffled to the closet; Stuart's clothes all pushed into one corner. "Ugh. Dear, are you still holding onto that stupid piece of fabric?" Paula chastised as she slipped on a tight black shirt. "Tsk tsk, we will have to dispose of that at once. But!" She kissed his cheek, smiling like the stupid bimbo she was, "I'm off to lunch with my new mother in law~ _Tata_!" She called out, skipping out of the room, her short skirt billowing against her thighs.

A curt knock echoed through Stuart's room. "Stuart-san?"

His hallow gaze sluggishly moved to the door, resting on the robotic girl he blamed the end of his life on. If she had only let him go for a moment he could have talked with Murdoc; made sure his one and only true love would know that he could wait. He would wait. Stu wiped a few tears from his raw cheeks, not answering Cyborg as she stepped through the door.

"Stuart-san.." She sighed. She came to sit on the edge of his rumpled bed, taking in the others haggard appearance as she pushed her bright purple hair out of her eyes. "Why do you not want to go through with this wedding? What happened those six months that you were taken?" Always polite, eh Cyborg?

Stu drew back, being sure to keep his distance as he gave her a weak glare. "Why d-dew yew care? Yew sure as 'ell didn't when there was still a fuckin' chance o' stoppin' before meh life was wruined!" His voice was hoarse and quiet, yet still full of anger and heart-broken longing.

"Stuart.. I.." She swallowed, dusting off her dress. "Murdoc.. he.. he stole my baby sister. My twin. Noodle. You must of seen her, correct?" The emotion in her voice, for the first time, had Stuart really listening. "He kidnapped her, pillaged my village, and killed my parents.. I.. I was w-worried for you Stuart!" She let loose a small sob, lunging towards him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in an almost violent iron death grip.

He was momentarily stunned, not having had any real contact in months. Shakily, he patted her back. "Love.. she's.. she's actually wreally 'appy. Prolly' the stwrongest pirate on the ship.. Muds.. 'e.." Just the small nickname was enough to choke him back up. Noodle, though she'd intruged him, had never been close to him and he'd only seen her now and again, but he had to say something before his head was popped right off his shoulders.

"Just.. tell her that I love her.. o-ok?" She pulled back, smiling shakily at the other, her bright coloured eyes finally peeking at him through her hair. "H-He's at the dock!" She laughed gleefully, standing and pulling Stuart up, quickly rushing into his closet. "He's been there since this morning!"

Stu quickly climbed to his feet, giving her a shocked look. "Y-yew'e serious?" He knew she wasn't -Cyborg never joked- but the shock had scrambled his thoughts. He immediately snatched up a few articles of clothing and rushed out towards the front door, turning to the robotic girl for help. "C-can yew 'open eet please?" He asked quickly.

She nodded, smiling quickly. "Already open! Now hurry!" She closed his bedroom door, locking it tight before rushing after him. "Stuart! W-Wait!" She called, hearing the front door open. "H-Here!" Cyborg gasped, holding out a large duffel bag, quickly clasping it in his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Tell Murdoc-san if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass, ok?" She opened the door for him, her eyes practically glowing with happiness; the guilt that had dug at her when she had dragged Stuart off.. she finally felt like she was doing something right. Aannnddd she hated Paula.

He gave her a quick hug, slinging the bag onto his back as his long legs carried him quickly down the hill. He easily dodged between people; his breath coming in short gasps. His heart lept into his throat as he immediately recognized Murdoc's ship. A few of his mates were talking on the peir, luckily having left the planks out. He didn't slow down as he up-ed the plank and rushed past a few rather confused men. His eyes shot around, landing on the door leading to below deck. He hurried through it, his heart skipping a beat as there lay Murdoc- a sad, rather empty looking Murdoc at that. He didn't waist a second as he leapt onto him, embracing him tightly and squealing out, "Mu'doc!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and because Knowledge asked, Stu's hair is already blue. We were going to do some backstory about losing his teeth, but we figured we would just focus on his eyes.<strong>

**So yeah.. thanks for those two anon. flames. :heart: They actually kinda' made me laugh, but oh well~ Now to go back to writing stuff for my joint account..**

**Thank you to pink-robot and Knowledge! Yew two are amazing.**

**-AMLF (D)**

_**Reviews are my life, please drop one? Or we kill D. :D**_


	9. Yew got that?

"O-Oof!" The Captain huffed, hands coming up to push the other away. "H-Hey-! W-Wut are yew?- S-Stu?" He gasped, disbelieving, his heart jumping in his chest. "S-Stuart?"

Happy tears glimmered in the hallow eyes as he looked down at the Captain, his heart swelling and so much love in his gaze that it nearly hurt to look at it. "Oh Muds! I've missed yew so much!" He said breathy, still panting heavily after his race down here. He quickly leaned over, caressing Murdoc's cheek with a thumb as his hands cupped the older's face.

Tears gathered in his own eyes, disbelieving as he caressed his lovers pale cheek. "O-Oh Stu.. S-Stu.. look at yew! Yew look soo.." He had no word for the now bright, beautiful soul searching eyes. One glance and he felt like his whole world surrounded around this one man. These last few months had been torture for the Captain; sodding wenches, beer and rum, drugs and sex, nothing quelled the deep ache inside his chest. He leaned closer, their noses brushing. "S-Stu.. m-my Stu.."

Unable to stand it any more, 2D leaned forward and rather roughly pressed their lips together. His twiggy arms looped around Murdoc's neck as he deepened the kiss, a small but happy tear trailing down his cheek. Even now, back in his lover's embrace, all he could do was cry.

Murdoc pressed his lips back against the others passionately, moaning in pure ecstacy at the sensations that wrapped around him. 2D, 2D, 2D.. he looped his muscular arms around his lovers pale waist, tilting his head to kiss the other deeply.

Stuart's stomach bubbled with joy as he pulled back slightly to get a better look at his lover. "Oh Muds.." He cooed softly, his gaze suddenly taking on a bit of worry. "Wait, w-wot 'appened to your nose?" 2D, his hands coming back up to the older's face as he tilted it slightly to get a better look at his nose.

Murdoc let out a small hiss, his eyes scrunching in slight pain. "Nothin'" he said nasally. "Just got into an ol' fight."

He immediately released the older's face, dropping his hands down to his shoulders with a pitying frown. "Aw.. it dun' hurt too bad, does it?" He asked gently, his dark eyes getting caught in the older's mismatched ones.

Murdoc shook his head, eyes locked with those deep, black ones of his love. Those eyes.. he had dreamed about them, they haunted his every waking thought as he sailed the seas. Day in and day out he would wish, hope to return to Stuart. "I love yew." He captured those pale lips in his own, a hand coming up to caress Stuart's cheek.

Stu's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Murdoc's rough mouth against his own, shivering slightly against the older's body. It all seemed so surreal- having been alone, in his room, crying and wondering if he'd live long enough to see him without dying of a broken heart. Stu tussled his hair softly, loosing his long, pale fingers in it.

Murdoc tugged Stuart to the rickety bed, now in the corner of the room instead of the middle. "Need yew-.." he panted, tilting his lovers head to kiss and nip at his neck.

Letting out a quiet moan -one he never thought he'd hear from himself again- Stuart tugged up Murdoc's shirt slightly and ran his hands beneath it. His soft hands ran along the muscular man's chest and sides happily, dull nails scratching the skin slightly.

The man smiled a little, smirking a slightly. "Yewr not too bad Stu.." He said as he picked up his pace as he then rubbed his hair slightly just to see what he would do.

Murdoc panted pleasurably, fingers dragging along 2D's scalp as his lungs tried to take in oxygen. Fire burned and licked through his veins, his body burning against the pale man beneath him. "Stuart.. Stuart.."

Stuart's body shuddered, needy, as he pulled the older against him tighter as he hummed out in pleasure. This felt so amazing after so many nights filled with neglect and sorrow.

Murdoc kissed down his neck, sucking lightly on 2D's collarbone as he caressed the pale skin underneath the thin veil of his shirt. God how he missed this. Nights filled with locked lips, soft cries and burning pleasure. Stu.. Stu.. how did he live so long without him?

"Ah, Muds... ah missed this.." Stu cooed, finding himself almost subconsciously grinding against the older as his body gave in to an unfulfilled desire. His fingers tugged at Murdoc's hair as he moaned in delight.

Clothes were soon stripped, the two rutting against eachother as the crew loaded the dock up above them. Moan after moan left Murdoc's kiss swollen lips, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as his body was engulfed in pure heat. Stu's lips against his own, marks on their necks, their bodies pressed together; melded as one. "O-O' Stu-.."

Stuart's movements were just as passionate as he tried to fill them both with the white hot pleasure he'd been craving for the last three months. He was sure it had been just as bad with Murdoc, motivating him to try and please the older better then he'd ever done before. Stuart left a number of gap-toothed hickeys along the olive skin as well as dull claw marks on his back as he tried to match each motion Murdoc made.

Murdoc knew when morning was to come, marks would be lining his body from head to toe; and god did it turn him on even more. Alcohol and broads never filled the gaping hole left by Stuart being taken from him, from his new life. "Stu.." He kissed his lips, slowly slipping himself inside the others body.

The younger tensed for a second, having to readjust after so long but finding it to be far easier then it had been originally. He called out the older's name breathily as the sensation filled him and made him crave more.

Rocking against Stuart, Murdoc moaned wantingly, as he placed open mouthed kisses against Stuart's neck. "R-Ready, 'D? C-Can't 'old on much longer.."

2D didn't answer, his breaths coming in short pants as he let out small cooes. He nodded instead, moving back a bit to match Murdoc's rocking.

Pulling out, Murdoc's breaths were shaky, placing a kiss against a bruising mark on Stuart's neck, Murdoc thrust back in, rocking the other against the bed.

He was close to his climax, his body shuddering pleasurably with each thrust the older made. Stu's body was shimmering slightly as the thin layer of sweat caught the dim light of the room.

A moan escaped Murdoc's lips, gripping the sheets next to 2D's shoulder as he thrust frantically against him. More- More- His body cried out for more as the heat wrapped around him like a vice. Stuart was so tight around him; hugging against his body like a glove; his chest, his arms, everywhere. "S-Stuart-!"

The younger shuddered again, calling Murdoc's name one last breathy time before losing it on the captain's bed. He panted, his lungs desperately trying to fulfill their need for air as he continued to quietly hum.

Releasing inside the other with a jerk and a small grunt, Murdoc sagged against him, sliding to the side with a thud and allowing his arms to wrap around 2D's waist. "D-Dulla'd.."

He pressed his forehead against Murdoc's collarbone, panting against the moist skin. "S-s'been.. too long, huh?" He let out an airy chuckle and returned the embrace.

Murdoc licked his chapped lips, breathing in heavily as his eyes slipped close. "B-Bloody brilliant, faceache."

Stu shivered slightly, tugging the rather ratty blanket up over himself and keeping himself pressed against Murdoc. "Ah l-love yew so much.." His voice slurred slightly with a mixture of pleasure and sleep as his own fractured eyes fluttered shut.

"Sleep, dullard.." Murdoc grumbled, allowing his fingers to stroke through the dark blue, sweat soaked hair.

With hardly the energy left in his thin frame to nod, Stu nuzzled a bit closer and drifted off into the sweetest sleep he'd had in a long time.

Murdoc's followed closely after, arms tightening around his lover as their bodies melded together. Finally.. the sweet relief of sleep..

Stu woke up slowly, holding on to the last shreds of sleep as they withered away. He hadn't slept so well in what seemed like ages. He softly kissed Murdoc's chest then pulled back a bit to see if his mate was awake. "Yew up, Muds?" He asked in a quiet, sleep-heavy voice.

He let out a hoarse grumble, rolling over and nuzzling his face against 2D's neck, tightening his arms around his lovers waist.

The younger giggled as the stubble that'd formed on Murdoc's chin rubbed against his bare skin. He gently caressed the Captain's cheek and pecked his hair.

"W-Wut, 'D?" Murdoc grumbled, yawning ruggedly as he tightened his arms around the petite waist.

"Nufin." The younger cooed softly, his pale fingers gently playing with Murdoc's hair as 2D continued to smile lovingly.

"Wipe that grin off yer face, dulla'd." Muds grumbled, nipping at the others neck gently.

He chuckled and quietly asked, "aw, is tha Mudsy cranky this mo'nin?" while continuing to play with his hair.

A slightly harder nip was applied to the pale skin of 2D's neck as Muds rolled over, pulling 'D atop his chest.

He giggled with a shiver as his lover's fangs met his sensitive skin again; his grin only widening as he was pulled on top of him. He leaned down, softly kissing Murdoc then sitting up on his elbows, which were on either side of the older, and gazed happily and lovingly down at him. He still held a small bit of shock at being reunited after what seemed like an eternity apart and he inwardly promised to never take Murdoc for granted again.

"How are you so happy this early in the 'orning, dulla'd?" Murdoc grumbled, pressing his fingers down on the others hips as he pecked Stuart's already kiss-swollen lips between each word. This dullard was his, he reckoned. And he'd neva let 'em go.

Stuart's smile calmed to a more loving one as he placed a soft hand on Murdoc's cheek. "Well.. 'm finally back whe'e ah belong, yeh?" He moved up enough to rest his forehead against Murdoc's, gazing into his red and black eyes.

Murdoc pulled Stuart's bottom lip between his pointed teeth, smirking possessively. "Yeah, and yer staying too." He tightened his arms, jerking the other closer as he pressed their lips together; a brush of a kiss. "How 'bout 't, dullard?"

2D giggled lightly, kissing the corner of Murdoc's mouth as he said, "ah dun fink yew'd be able ta git wrid of me if yew twried."

Murdoc smirked, "Yer stayin' with me dullard." He pressed their lips together passionately, his pointed, devilish tongue seeking the others out with a small groan of what could only be pleasure and a deep longing, affection. "Got that?"

"Mhm!" He nodded eagerly, feeling a relief sweep over him as he heard those words. As long as he was with Murdoc, nothing bad could happen. "Ah love yew, Mu'doc." He chimed.

"I love yew too, faceache." Murdoc grumbled against his lips, pressing himself flush against the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I've fiddled with the grammar even more. xD <strong>

**Enjoy?**

**Drop a review? They take no time at all and make me and Crow infinitely happy!**

**-D and Muds**


End file.
